


Assuming Control

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, blowjob, dominant Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: It's Shiro's 30th birthday and he plans on getting some work done before his date with girlfriend, Pidge. Things don't go according to planned though and an arm-wrestling challenge gets him more than a little distracted from his work.





	Assuming Control

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kier for winning the raffle in the Elite ASStro-Explorers discord server. Thank you so much for this request! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it!

With a soft thud, Shiro plopped into the worn-out but comfortable chair that sat behind his desk. The usually pristine metallic surface before him was covered in a thin layer of dust, he noted as his gaze fell upon it.

Three weeks, he had been gone from Earth this time. Almost nothing – the blink of an eye – compared to his previous trips into the unknown. But this time, his experience had been much more enjoyable. There was no war to be won. No battles to be fought. Nothing but three solid weeks of down time with his best friend, Keith, there by his side.

Things had changed so much in the years since he’d first departed for Kerberos. Keith had been his constant companion back then – it had been rare to ever see one of them without the other. Now, Keith had really come into his own. He was out there helping others and Shiro couldn’t be prouder.

He felt the same for all of the former paladins. Each of them had come so far since their first meeting, there in that humble desert shack, and he always made the effort to spend time with them when he could, no matter how far from Earth their paths had taken them.

But he was also always glad to return home – back to Earth, back to the Garrison, and back to Pidge.

He braced his foot against the leg of his desk and gave a slight kick, spinning his chair to face the window. It spanned the entire length, and half the height, of the wall behind him so it gave him a view of pretty much the entire East wing of the Garrison campus.

From the outside, every department looked exactly the same – the same grey walls and long thin windows. Nothing about any of them stood out from the others but Shiro’s gaze always drifted to the same visibly-unremarkable block. Plain though it looked from up here, he smiled as his eyes lingered on it. That was the Robotics Department. That was were Pidge worked.

And that’s where she was working right at that very moment. She was probably sat cross-legged on the floor, hunched over her laptop; and undoubtedly surrounded by so many different components that Shiro would wonder how she ever kept track of them all. She could though, because she was just that brilliant.

A part of him was tempted to wander down to her lab and see for himself what it was she was working on. But with the new grant she’d been awarded just last month, he knew she would still be deep in the planning stage and possibly so absorbed in her work that she wouldn’t even notice his presence in the room – at least until he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on top of her head.

That was a risky game to play though. More than once, it had resulted in a scolding because he’d stepped on one or two electrical components in the sea around her as he made his way to the spot where she sat.

He decided to leave her in peace for now. After all, she wasn’t expecting him for another two hours, and he intended to use this time to start into the work he’d missed while he was away. There were a few things he really should’ve finished off before he left to see Keith and he knew Iverson would be looking for them ASAP after realising he was back on Earth.

He figured he could get a little bit of that paperwork done before it was time to go get Pidge and head out to dinner together to celebrate Shiro’s 30th birthday. Technically, it wasn’t his birthday and it wouldn’t be at all this year – seeing as it wasn’t a leap year, but Pidge always put in just as much effort as when it was.

Rising from his chair, Shiro moved to the large cabinet on the adjacent wall. About to open the lower cupboard, a glint caught his eye. It was the trophy he had won several years ago, back on planet Drazan during the Clear Day festival.

He lifted it and smiled as his eyes wandered over its smooth, shiny surface, and down to the plaque that bore his name, beneath some alien script he’d been told read “Arm-wrestling Champion”.

He had been proud of himself that day when he earned it in the competition. He’d been challenged and he’d proved himself more than capable. It was always going to be a piece he’d look back on fondly and it brought a much more positive memory to mind when he thought of himself as a “champion” now. Not like what had immediately jumped to his mind before…

A sharp knock roused him from his thoughts and his eyes darted to the doorway where he found Pidge leaning casually against the frame, her arms crossed over her small chest and her long white coat crumpled at the bottom from where it had been wedged beneath her for at least several hours. A confident and somewhat sultry smile adorned her round face.

“Pidge? What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I was…” She pushed off the doorframe and sauntered towards him as the door whooshed shut behind her.  “But I needed some coffee and when I went to the vending machine, I saw your car in the parking lot. You really thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Shiro didn’t have a response for her. _Of course_ , Pidge wouldn’t miss something as obvious as that.

“Reminiscing?” she asked, peering around his bicep at the golden trophy.

“I guess. I was gonna do some work while you were busy but I got distracted.”

Pidge curled her arms around his bicep, pulling it close to her.

“Since you’re already distracted…” She nuzzled in against his tensed muscle, letting out a longing sigh.

Shiro gulped as he caught her drift.

“What? _Here?_ ” It had been a long time since he’d fooled around in an office. Years in fact – not since his early days with Adam when they were young enough and bold enough to just do it and not give any thought to who might catch them or how much trouble they’d get into.

“I should be working and so should you,” he stated as firmly as he could, but inside, his mind was already succumbing to the idea of doing it, consequences be damned. He’d never known Pidge to be quite so forward about having sex, and it was really having an effect on him. He wanted to see where it would lead.

Suddenly, she snatched the trophy from his hand, running her finger over it, twirling it around the interlinked metallic hands that rose from the top of it.

“How about this~?” Her eyes met his, full of determination and mischief. “If I beat you in arm-wrestling, you’re mine for the next hour.”

Shiro ran his eyes over her small, slender frame. As strong though she was for her size, there was just no way she could ever match his strength and win against him in an arm-wrestling competition.

Maybe she thought he’d go easy on her because losing meant he’d be getting sex and maybe she could tell just how much his brain was swaying towards giving in... But this was a challenge and, no matter the pros of losing, he had no intentions of making this an easy win for her.

“Fine, but don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you,” he smirked, but she returned it with an even bigger one.

“Good. I’d be so disappointed if you did.”

Shiro’s throat felt tight again. The sheer confidence and dominance exuding from her at this moment was sending excited shivers up his spine. Where had all this come from all of a sudden?

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from her piercing gaze long enough to return to his desk where he sat down and placed his elbow on the table top, metal hand open and waiting to clasp her much smaller one.

Pidge slid into the smaller chair on the opposite side, pulling it closer to the desk and gripping Shiro’s hand firmly. His large fingers closed around her, engulfing her hand completely, but her stare was just as confident as before. It made Shiro wonder if he was missing something important.

He cast that notion aside.

“You ready?”

Pidge gave a sharp nod.

“On three then… One. Two. Thr-”

Before he could even finish, Pidge sprung forwards and kissed him; closing the distance between them in only the time he took to blink and catching him completely off guard.

Too stunned to react or even think, he didn’t even notice his arm move until he heard the loud clang of his hand being slammed against the desk.

His eyes sprang open at the sound to Pidge’s face, inches from his own, a cocky grin spreading from ear to ear. He couldn’t help but focus on her upturned lips as they shaped the words “You’re mine~”

He’d also missed Pidge pulling her knees up onto the desk and shuffling towards him until he felt her weight plop into his lap, her legs straddling his and her fingers digging into the knot on his tie.

He felt the knot loosen and come apart; her hands gripping the strip of fabric tightly and using it to pull Shiro to her until their lips crashed together. His own parted willingly and he let her delve deeper, noting that she tasted faintly of the coffee she’d been drinking before finding him.

He felt the silken tie slip from around his collar and fall away but he didn’t care where to. He was more enthralled with the young woman sitting in his lap, her hands moving to undo his shirt buttons.

Right now, Pidge’s eyes were downcast, focused intently on her task and Shiro took the opportunity to take in her beauty. He was still taken aback by it even after having been together for over a year. He knew he could never get tired of looking at her.

And when she was so close to him like this, he could pick out even the faintest of freckles that decorated her small nose and rounded cheeks, like a little dusting of stars. His gaze drifted lower and he noticed with a smile that her tongue was peeking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on working each stubborn button free.

She shifted in his lap to reach the lower buttons – the added weight on Shiro’s crotch making him squirm; desperate to be free from his pants that now felt so unbearably tight. Trying to speed things up, he grabbed the lapels of her open white coat and slid the starch-stiff fabric down her arms until it fell into a crumpled mess on the floor beneath her.

Pidge seemed to catch his urgency and pushed his unfastened shirt over his shoulder cap. She pulled him in for another deep kiss and his hands moved to the hem of her t-shirt, wandering beneath it; his fingertips gently tracing the outline of her narrow hips. He felt her core tense up as she jolted away.

“Stop it, that tickles!”

A part of Shiro was nudging him to continue tickling her but the bigger part of him wanted to know where this dominance was leading. Who knew when she’d be in another mood like this?

The decision was taken from him when she rose from his lap. He could almost have whined at the sudden lack on contact, but he held himself back.

Her hands came to rest on his lap, steadying her and she sank to her knees between his parted thighs. Shiro’s heart was thumping in his chest at the sight.

All he could see of her now was the top of her head, but the anticipation was rising rapidly within him as he felt his zip being pulled down and a nimble thumb stroking him through his boxers. A gasp fell from his lips at the sensation.

He felt the pad of her thumb trace the underside of his cock, pressing over the tip where the dampness had soaked through the fabric.

“Look how desperate you are for me,” Pidge teased, and he could hear the smirk in her voice. She rubbed her thumb over the head again – harder – and this time, even the lip bite couldn’t hold back his whimper.

“Please,” he whined, shuffling in his chair and pushing himself closer to her.

She obliged him, pulling his fully-hard cock from his boxers and slowly licking the tip, her bright eyes flicking up to meet Shiro’s and making his breath catch in his throat. Her gaze was so intense, and he couldn’t look away.

Not even the sound of Garrison personnel shuffling by right outside the door was enough to tear his attention from her. She paid no mind to it either; instead wrapping one of her soft hands around his cock, pumping it slowly as her tongue ran up and down its impressive length.

She could feel it throbbing against her tongue, making her even more acutely aware of just how desperate he was. She smirked to herself. This was exactly the effect she was hoping to have on him. His would be a birthday he wouldn’t soon forget.

She leaned in closer, taking several inches of his thick cock into her mouth and hearing a throaty moan from somewhere above her. She bobbed her head, taking in more and more each time, listening intently as Shiro’s moans grew steadily louder and less restrained.

She jolted as she felt something cold brush against her stomach, before realising it was Shiro’s metallic hand which had somehow wandered down without her noticing. She was surprised his brain even had enough blood supply to make such a conscious action, but she didn’t protest it as she felt the cool fingers slip beneath her waistband.

Two of them found her clit immediately, rubbing it in small but firm circles. She found herself starting to grind against them, hoping they would pick up the pace; and doing the same with the cock in her mouth.

The fingers in her underwear quickly warmed up from being so close to her body heat. They abandoned their previous ministrations and traced along her damp slit, pausing as one fingertip came to rest against her entrance.

She was already dripping and ready so she pressed down onto it, gasping as she felt the thick digit enter her.

Shiro didn’t need any more invitation than that. He pressed his finger all the way inside, taking pleasure in the phantom ripples that his sophisticated prosthetic allowed him to feel and started to thrust it in and out, pace slow as he let Pidge grow accustomed to it.

He threaded his fingers through her soft hair, brushing it to the side so he could see more of her face as she sucked diligently on his cock; her moans vibrating through him and pushing him close to the edge.

“Pidge…” he groaned, feeling the coil in his core tighten.

She pulled back suddenly, releasing his dick with a wet pop.

Shiro protested with a whimper. He’d been mere seconds away from cumming.

“Nuh uh, baby~” Pidge teased. “Not until I say so~”

He was about to protest more but he didn’t think he’d have to wait much longer. Her cheeks and upper chest were tinged red with sex flush and her eyes held a desperation that rivalled his own.

She pulled herself off his finger and to her feet, wobbling a little and gripping his shoulders to hold herself up until she regained her balance. When she did, she grabbed the hem of her pale green t-shirt and pulled it up over her head; casting it aside like she’d never need it again.

She had her pants off just as quick and she stepped closer to Shiro, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning down a little to press her forehead to his. Her breaths were warm and ragged as they settled across his face, the narrow space between them becoming heated and Shiro felt desperate to close it.

His human hand found the back of her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss; the other curled around her back, blindly searching for her bra clasp and working it free.

His eyes roamed over the expanse of her chest – following the trail of faint freckles that ended just between her small, perky tits. He noted that her sex flush extended even further than he had ever seen it. Doing it in his office must’ve really gotten her riled up – and just the thought of that made his cock throb noticeably.

Shiro reached out for her but she batted his hand away.

“Be patient~” she chided him.

He withdrew his hand and simply watched her, entranced as she slowly pushed her underwear down her slender thighs, stepping out of them as they hit the floor.

She closed the distance between them again, granting Shiro permission to touch with a nod of her head. His arms encircled her narrow waist immediately and pulled her to him. She leaned into it, straddling him once more but, this time, there were no clothes to separate them.

Her hips aligned perfectly with his own, her damp slit pressed firmly against the underside of his cock. He could feel throbbing but wasn’t 100% sure if it was him, her, or both.

He bit his lip as Pidge started to rock her hips, rubbing herself against his cock and making it just as wet as she was. Shiro couldn’t help but moan as she grinded over the tip; his fingers digging into her back as he pressed her flush to his chest, the heat between them making him feel almost dizzy with desire.

“Pidge… please…” he panted, not even trying to hide how truly desperate he was. He needed to be inside her – to feel her heat around him.

“Please what?” she asked in mock innocence, rolling her hips against him and making him moan loudly.

Her intense gaze was on him again and he felt his cheeks grow hot. He’d never begged her like this before – he’d never needed to. But embarrassing though it was, the thought of it was sending his arousal through the roof.

“Please…” he panted. “Please, Pidge… I want to be inside you…”

Her hips stilled and she contemplated him for a moment, his eyes glazed over with desperation and lust. She must have been satisfied with his words because she raised her hips, her hand grabbing the base of his cock and aligning it with her dripping hole.

A moment went by, and then another one. Shiro could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest and every inch of him was alight with anticipation. He fought desperately against the urge to grab Pidge’s hips and thrust up into her, but his resolve was starting to crack.

Slowly, oh so torturously slow, she lowered herself onto his cock and Shiro let out a long, low moan as he was enveloped by her tight heat.

Her own brows were knitted together as she concentrated on relaxing herself enough to accept the entirety of his length. A soft sigh escaped her as she sunk fully onto his cock, her insides fluttering at the sensation of being so full again after three weeks without.

She felt him squirming beneath her, impatient for her to move and give him more stimulation. It excited her having him this needy but, as much as she enjoyed it, she was equally as desperate. She needed this right now just as much as he did.

She lifted her hips a few inches, moaning at the feeling of his thick cock dragging against her walls, and slowly pushed herself down onto him again.

Shiro’s hands returned to her hips, tracing slowly over them and up her sides; halting as they came to rest on her breasts and cupping them gently. His eyes caught hers as his thumbs brushed over her pert nipples, and he drank in the sound of her soft whimper and the feeling of her clenching around him.

Nuzzling his face into her soft, strawberry-scented hair, he bit his lip as she picked up the pace a little; and started whispering sweet nothings into her ear that made pleasurable shivers shoot up her spine.

Her mouth found his collarbone, giving a few small nips to the sensitive skin and knowing that they’d blossom into little hickeys before they were done here.

Shiro whimpered as he felt her teeth graze his skin, loving the idea of being marked like this – in a way that was purely about passion, unlike the numerous other marks that covered his body. These ones, he’d wear with pride.

She started to roll her hips in circles and Shiro buried his face in closer against her, his breath coming out in hot, lust-filled pants and moans that tumbled across her pale, freckled shoulder.

His hips were itching to buck upwards, but he knew it would all be over if he did. He was just about holding back his orgasm and the slightest bit of extra stimulation might push him over the edge. And he couldn’t let that happen, not until Pidge said so…

His hands wandered to her hips again – he couldn’t help himself – but he resisted the urge to forcefully grab them. Instead, he held them loosely, following with their movements and tracing nonsensical patterns into the skin.

He felt her heated palms on the back of his neck and her warm lips capturing his as she thrust down harder onto him.

“Pidge!” Shiro cried, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m gonna-”

She halted again and pressed a finger to his lips. “Not yet. Not until I say so.”

He was right on the edge this time, teetering on the narrow precipice between heightened desire and the culmination of it he needed so badly. He swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, struggling to keep himself on this side of pleasure.

A moment went by that seemed to last forever. The intense feeling gradually subsided enough that Shiro felt he could hold it together a little longer, but he was still so desperate for his release. He really hoped Pidge wouldn’t make him wait much more.

She started rocking her hips again, slowly to start with, and studied Shiro’s face to make sure he wouldn’t give in too soon. After all, she wanted to get her gratification too.

She grinded down onto him faster, lifting her hips so high that only the tip of his cock was still inside before slamming her hips down again. Shiro let out a choked cry. He definitely wasn’t going to last.

His fingers dug harder into her narrow hips, so hard they were sure to leave bruises. He was so far gone. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Please, Pidge!” he cried and she finally relented.

“Cum for me,” she demanded, but he was already there before she’d finished the sentence – crying out in ecstasy as the coil in his abdomen unfurled and the waves of pleasure surged throughout his entire body. His arms clung tight to the smaller person they encircled as her back arched and her whole body trembled as she reached that same high.

After a moment, she slumped forwards against his chest; the ripples of pleasure ebbing away, but still panting heavily from the exertion of it all, and her pale body glistening with sweat.

Shiro’s whole body felt warm and lax and heavy. Thoroughly spent, he summoned enough strength to plant a kiss to the top of Pidge’s head, feeling like he could fall asleep right there, half naked in his chair.

“That was an amazing birthday present,” he laughed.

She twisted a little in his lap until she could make eye contact with him again.

“The day’s not over, y’know? I’ve got something even better planned for later~”


End file.
